Esta soy yo, una escritora novata
by Mena123
Summary: Desde narraciones hasta poemas de diversos géneros, cada uno original, al cual le guardo un gran aprecio ya que me han ayudado con cada oración plasmada, a crecer como escritora... Espero que los disfruten
1. El guardián de la puerta

**_El guardián de la puerta_**

 ** _Uno de mis escritos al cual aprecio mucho por el sentimiento de esperanza que se ven reflejado en el... Espero que te guste, Mena_**

 _Una inmensa oscuridad cubría el lugar que parece no tener aleta ante los ojos de cualquier ser vivo._ _Entre la nada misma, un hombre de ojos esmeraldas se mantiene vigilando una hermosa puerta de mármol blanco, la misma que se puede cortar de tan oscuro escenario._

 _Máximo, miraba hacia adelante, como si en tan solo unos segundos, una presa saltara a un lado y corrompió lo que está por tanto tiempo se vea sujeto a cuidar._

 _Pasaron tan solo unos minutos, en donde nada más que el silencio reino._

 _Hasta que de repente ... La escena se vio interrumpido por una lijera brisa._ _-Ahí viene.-Con gran habilidad desenfundo su espada, sus ojos miraron sin vincularse con la realidad que la bestia del hombre negro que venía a perturbar a su reina - No pasarás nada más que la dirección que tomará el espectro, y que está aquí una suave luz blanca comenzó a desprenderse de su arma ... Esperanza._

 _El poder que le otorgaba a Ama al salir de su arma ayudándole a sí mismo rápidamente._

 _Sabía lo que eso significaba, el hecho de que su arma brillaba no era algo bueno._ _Todo en este mundo tenía su lado oscuro y negativo y el otro como los pequeños brillos de la luz desapareciendo lentamente entre el hombre negro del enemigo, logrado afirmar lo que pensaba._

 _Con rapidez se acercó hasta la puerta e ingreso desasígena antes de mension._

 _Entre paredes blancas y lujosas, un tronco de oro con incrustanciones de joyas, con la reina blanca, mas esta en vez de permanecer sentada, su cuerpo yacía inconsciente en la enorme alfombra roja que cubría el lugar._

– _¡Mi Reina!_ – _enseguida el guardián socorrió a la mujer, teniéndola en brazos en un intento de despertarla_ – _Max ... - la Dama que tan solo se aparentaba ser una mujer joven a la par de los milenios en los que se vio sujeta a vivir ahi, le devolvió la mirada inundada de tristeza a su protector_ – _No va a venir Max_ – _su voz sonó quebrada, casi sin fuerza, como si hasta la más mínima esperanza de que su Rey apareciera se hubiera esfumado._

– _Eso no es verdad Mi Dama ... Él Señor ... él_ – _Max no fue capaz de terminar la oración. De nada le sirve a la mujer escuchar las palabras que hasta para las falsas resultantes._

 _¿Cuántos años había pasado? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ver a la Reina está tan solo era una niña de apenas 13 años, inocente y llena de vida._

 _¡Una niña! que aprendió a vivir en esta lujosa prisión, con solo su eterna compañía de consuelo y alimentándose de la inocencia y la pureza que significaba el amor en su vida._

 _Pero los años pasaron, y con eso la sabiduría a causa de las decepciones hizo mecha en la joven que se veía con tristeza como el hombre al que siempre esperaba no era más que eso ... Un sueño._ _Un simple sueño que caería enfrente de sus ojos, destruyendo una parte de su alma en el camino._

 _Por eso tengo que quedarme con Debía cuidarla! No podia permitirse que su Reina se rindiera. Que esa esperanza y esperanza que tenía sentido desde niña, se esfumara a causa de los espectros que lo mostraban lo cruel y doloroso, que podría ser el amar a alguien._

 _Él se quedó a un lado por toda la eternidad hasta que el hombre que estaba esperando que apareciera y con eso la mujer en sus brazos fuera finalmente libre de la desdicha._

 ** _Fin.._**


	2. Felicidad escrita con tinta

_**Presentación**_

 _ **Este escrito participo de un concurso de cuentos cortos, en la segunda ronda, la consigna a seguir era inspirarse en una canción y utilizar el género de Romance… Espero que les guste Mena**_

 _ **Canciones utilizadas para inspirarme a realizar esta historia...**_

 _ **Yo te extrañare, Tercer Cielo**_

 _ **Un día te veré, Tercer Cielo**_

 _ **Utilice estas dos debido a siento que logran representar muy bien todo lo que siente el personaje hacia su mujer, sin más dejo la historia plasmada aquí abajo.**_

 _ **Felicidad escrita con tinta...**_

Las cenizas de la fogata hacían evidente la presencia de una antigua llama ya consumida, a causa del descuido de un hombre que yacía dormido.

Peter víctima del cansancio cayó en un profundo sueño sin ser conciente de como la tinta era absorbida en papeles. Los mismo que hace tan solo una hora atras había escrito con tanto cariño, ahora se encontraban manchados.

Los truenos gruñeron con fuerza y a los segundo un manto en formas de gotas caían sin parar en el pequeño poblado. La casa humilde de nuestro protagonista, se vio víctima nuevamente de goteras, que debido a la vieja construcción, se hacían evidente cada vez que el temporal azotaba.

El agua cayendo de forma sutil por las mismas, se encargó de despertar al hombre, que al ver las cartas en la que tanto empeño había puesto, mojadas entro en desesperación.

Levantándose de forma abrupta de su silla, toma las cartas y las lleva a la fogata que ardía en la chimenea, más al ver que dé está sólo quedaban cenizas, saca unos fósforos de su bolsillo tratando de reanimarla.

Al ver las llamas elevarse, coloca las hojas humedecidas al borde de esta en un intento de que el calor les llegará de forma rápido pero no tanto para que se quemaran.

Fue sólo así que una vez que su preocupación se desvió de los mensajes, noto la lluvia que azotaba su hogar. Dejando salir un suspiro, resignado se levanta y arrastrando sus pies, por los viejos pisos de madera, se dirige hasta la cocina. Tomando varios recipientes comienza a esparcirlos por el lugar, llenando su casa de un incesante sonido.

Agobiado se sienta en su sillón de cuero café y centra su vista en las amarillentas hojas por varios segundos. Al saber que de nada sirviria quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada, se levanta y se acerca hasta su escritorio. Del primer cajón saca unas hojas en blanco y tomando su lapicera, un regalo de un antiguo cumpleaños que ya no recordaba, se dispone a escribir.

 _Día 127_

 _Querida Elena:_

 _Los días pasan con tortuosa lentitud, ya ni siquiera el efímero recuerdo de tu rostro llena el vacío con el que me veo obligado a vivir. El ver como mis cartas hacia ti, fueron víctimas del agua y sus textos son sólo manchas de tinta inexplicables, me lástima porque se que no soy capaz de poner nuevamente en palabras todo lo que siento._

 _Por más que lo intenté ese sentimiento que horas atrás plasme fue borrado, y hora me veo obligado al igual que un escritor que pierde sus líneas, narrar un nuevo capítulo en donde tu eres mi protagonista._

La lluvia sirve de compañía para el peculiar hombre que se mantiene escribiendo en vela durante toda la noche.

Las consecuencias del cansancio invaden a Peter en forma de dolor de cabeza. Entre abriendo sus ojos café, con pereza, le da la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Como es costumbre, se levanta y estirando sus brazos se dirige a la cocina.

Encendiendo la cafetera se entretiene mirando por la ventana, los desastres que hizo el temporal. Hasta que el sonido del aparato le avisa que su bebida está lista.

Tomando su taza color negro, vuelve a caminar en dirección a su oficina mientras esquiva los recipientes de agua que yace a sus pies, sin la mínima intención de quitarlos. Los colores aún grisáceos del cielo advertía que la lluvia continuaría.

Tomando nuevas hojas de su cajón hace lo que con los años se había vuelto una costumbre. Acción a la cual ya había olvidado de donde o cuando se había originado.

 _Día 128_

 _Mi amor, te llamo amor porque eres la personificación de lo que esa palabra tan importante conlleva. Te volviste la respuesta a mis preguntas, la dueña de mis sueños en las noches, el aire que respiro y el deseo por el cual me levanto. No sabes lo difícil que es mantener mi promesa, el sólo pensar en eso mi mano tiembla provocando que la escritura se vuelve indescifrable por algunos segundos._

 _Pero a pesar de todo trato de calmarme, sé que no te gustaría ver como mi juramento se ve roto como los otros, así que respiró y vuelvo a escribirte con el corazón en la palma de mi mano._

 _Ayer soñé que te vi, tal vez la lluvia se encargó de traerme tu recuerdo de forma más tangible, porque logre distinguir ese hermoso vestido de encaje blanco, lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Aquel que lucias en una de las primeras veces que nos vimos._

 _Estabas tan hermoso con tu cabello suelto permitiendo que el viento se entretenga con él, como si se tratará del más hábil peluquero. Eras mi ángel, y aún lo sigues siendo por eso mismo debo cumplir mi promesa, tan sólo así podré volver a verte._

Los días pasan y las cartas continúan, Peter escribe como si el alma se le fuera en ello, hasta que llega un día en particular, un día especial, el mismo que tanto tiempo ha estado esperando llega.

Como cada mañana se levanta y con una taza de café caliente como compañía, se dispone a escribir.

 _Día 365_

 _Amada mía el momento tan esperado por ambos ha llegado, por fin la hora de verte se hace presente._

 _He decidido ponerle un tiempo a todo este sufrimiento pero por favor no me culpes y mucho menos te culpes a ti._

 _Mi Elena esta fue y será mi decisión, y estoy feliz con ella, si con eso te vuelvo a ver con claridad, el sacrificio abra valido la pena._

 _Hoy esta se convertirá en nuestra última carta mi amor, ya no harán falta, ahora mis palabras te las susurrare al oído mientras disfruto hacerte el amor como cuando éramos jóvenes._

 _Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? Los momentos en que te escapabas de la casa de tus padres y venías corriendo a mis brazos, un pobre que tan sólo podía ofrecerte un amor eterno e incondicional._

 _Realmente perdóname Elena si ciertas palabras se ven borrosas, pero la felicidad en mi es tanta, que no puedo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas escapen de mis ojos._

 _Te amo, y es tanto mi amor por ti que sobrepasa la promesa que nos hicimos aquella noche._

 _Después de tanto tiempo he decidido pasar la barrera que nos divide, pedí permiso en mis sueños desde lo profundo de mi alma y se me ha concedido. Hoy las puertas del cielo se me abran y vos en forma de Ángel venís en mi busca, ya no debo esperar más, tan sólo te pido una última cosa, cuando nos veamos y unamos nuestras manos, viste el vestido que utilizaste en nuestra boda, ese tan bello con encaje blanco._

 _Me despido amada mía pero tan sólo será cuestión de horas antes de que seamos capaces de vernos nuevamente a los ojos._

 ** __0_0_0_0__**

Un hombre recorre las embarradas calles del pequeño pueblo, su cabello despeinado y su larga barba le da un aspecto desaliñado, pero nadie repara o mejor dicho ni siquiera se molestan en fijar su mirada en él.

Este hombre se había convertido en un fantasma viviente o mejor dicho una persona sin alma, que vagaba por el pueblo sin remedio existente para su tristeza.

Entre las voces de los vecinos que se van volviendo cada vez más distante Peter llega al lugar deseado.

Mirando con inmenso amor la lápida en donde guarda reposo eterno su esposa, saca un arma vieja del bolsillo de su saco dice –Llego la hora mi amor.

 _ **_0_0_0_0_**_

 _El estruendo de un disparo retumba entre las casas de los pobladores, los curiosos enseguida dejan sus quehaceres a media y van corriendo así la dirección de donde había provenido semejante ruido._

Al llegar observan con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima a Peter Terrence ya ver sin vida sobre la lápida de su mujer, Elena. Al igual que la dulce mujer este hombre se iba con en sólo deseo de volverse a ver.

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Una Navidad patas para arriba

_**Presentación**_

 _ **Esta obra participo en un concurso Navideño y fue sin duda un reto para mí. No suelo usar la "comedia " en mis historias aunque si estoy mayormente familiarizada con la fantasía, junto con el drama y el romance son mis géneros favoritos.**_

 _ **Tomé este concurso como un reto más que nada personal, realizando cosas en las que no estoy acostumbrada como utilizar primera persona a la hora de narrar... Más halla de como haya salido yo estoy muy conforme, fue algo muy divertido de hacer y sinceramente siento que aprendí más como escritora.**_

 _ **Consigna: Escrito teniendo en cuenta la Navidad pero si hacer uso del genero Romance/Drama**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten de la lectura, Mena.**_

 ** _Una Navidad patas para arriba_**

Las sirenas de una ambulancia, llamaba la atención de los transeúntes. Las personas curiosas dejaban de lado, sus bolsas envueltas de papel de regalo para observabar el vehículo abrirse paso a gran velocidad entre las calles de la avenida principal.

A pesar de lo desolada que resultaba ser esa parte en particular, hoy la avenida Start, se encontraba inundada de gente, que a último momento salía a comprar el tan esperado regalo. Y es que si señores, hoy era nada más ni nada menos que 24 de diciembre, lo que en algunos países es conocido como noche buena o Navidad, se celebraría en cada casa de esta pequeña ciudad.

Pero dejando de lado todo el significado sacado de diccionario sobre esta ridícula fiesta, he de contarles mi dilema.

Para empezar esta soy yo, la que va adentro de la ambulancia ¿Ven a la enfermera bonita, rubia de ojos claro? Esa misma que está coqueteando con el doctor ¿La viste? ¿Sí? Genial, ahora sólo miren más abajo de esa Barby siliconada, más... más... ¡Detente Pervertido! No me estaba refiriendo a la falda extremadamente corta de la enfermucha esa.

¡Ah ya me cansé! estoy acá, si ahí... Exacto ¡Por fin! Sinceramente te estrecharía la mano pero como verás las circunstancias no son muy favorables.

Bueno en fin dejando de dar tantas vueltas he de contarte como llegue hasta aquí.

Resulta ser que... ¡Ahh dios! ¿Le está haciendo una traqueotomía de garganta o qué? Parecen que ni notan que estoy acá ¡Qué asco! Disculpen mis amados lectores, es que deberían verlos a estos dos acá, ese médico parece pulpo con la habilidad que mueve sus manos.

Pero bueno no importa, ahora si volvamos a la historia. Créanme que nada me haría más feliz en esta "hermosa" Navidad que volver tan sólo tres días atrás, cuando era libre de todo este caos y los duendes sólo resultaban ser parte de una creencia infantil.

Si leíste bien, duendes o mejor dicho él duende, más insoportable de todo el Polo Norte, es mi fiel acompañante durante estos días.

Su labor sencillo, encender el espíritu navideño del que tanto hablan las personas... Sólo un pequeño detalle del que no fue consiente ni él ni Papá Noel.

Mi espíritu navideño es más escaso que los hombres con los que me hablo. Exacto nulo ¡Cero!

Pero como dicen, nadie sale ileso en esta vida y al parecer a mí me faltaban golpes ¡Literal!

–Adolf la próxima que te vea ¡Te meteré el gorrito verde por el...!

¿Porque de repente me mira? ¿Qué le pasa a esta Barby? Que se siga besando con su amante no es como que yo la pudiera o me interesará detenerla.

–¿Adolf? –No necesite escucharla decir más para entender que había hablado o mejor dicho gritado a todo pulmón

–Yo... – ¡Tenia que pensar algo rápido! Porque después de todo quien en su sano juicio creería lo que en verdad sucedió ¡Hasta yo me reiría de semejante estupidez! –Yo... –Volví a repetir sin mucho éxito

Vi como la enfermera se miraba con el doctor y asistiendo silenciosamente se daba vuelta para agarrar una aguja. Tan sólo ver como el tubo transparente se llenaba de líquido me paralizó.

–Quédese tranquila, no doleré –idioteces sin sentido quise responderle pero no me podía ni mover, desde niña nunca me habían gustado las inyecciones y menos si la que te las ponía parecía una chica recién salida del secundario.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza espere el pinchazo y... Nada, no paso absolutamente nada.

Sentí como la ambulancia interrumpía su rápida huida al hospital y se quedaba parada de la nada. Extrañada abro los ojos y en cuestión de segundo dejo salir un pequeño grito al ver la aguja a centímetros de mi brazo y la enfermera como estatua a mi lado.

–No otra vez –digo teniendo una clara idea de lo que sucedía mientras me levantaba con rapidez de la camilla.

Toco el hombro de la enfermera como si tratará de despertarla, pero nada, era una estatua tan dura que asemejaba hasta el hielo.

Llevando la mano a la cabeza, dejo salir un suspiro molesta y hablo.

–Adolf... ¡ADOLF! –grito el nombre de la persona o mejor dicho duende responsable de todo esto.

–Señorita Ana –lo veo aparecer de la nada, como siempre con su traje verde y rojo siendo coronado por un "tierno" gorrito encima de su cabello color caramelo.

Por como baja la mirada y juega con sus manos sé que está nervioso. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Después de todos los problemas que me causo.

Trato de calmarme y me acerco a la puerta dispuesta a salir de este horrible vehículo, que sólo logra aumentar mis náuseas con el olor a medicamentos con el que carga encima.

–¿Señorita Ana ya se encuentra bien? –me pregunta justo antes de que abra la puerta

–La próxima vez que te diga que ¡No quiero tus tontos chocolates me harás caso duende! -veo a Adolf asentir sin parar con la cabeza, estoy segura que ahora está convencido del final que le espera si vuelve a hacer eso.

¡Como puede ser que no entendiera la palabra "alérgico"! Le insistí que no me diera de comer esa cosa pero cuando me despiste cambio mi agua por chocolate caliente y así terminé, casi muerta en una ambulancia... Un hermoso regalo de Navidad, sin duda.

Enseguida bajamos, observe como Adolf soplaba un pequeño polvo a los rostros de los médicos y venía hacia mi sonriente.

–Ya está señorita Ana, el "Olvida todo" se encargará –asiento convencida de que sus trucos funcionaban o por lo menos ese en particular da resultado.

Camino hasta la parada del autobús, conocía las calles a la perfección, desde que fui una niña pequeña las recorría agarrada de la mano de mi madre, ya sea para ir a la escuela o hacer un trámite, pero vivíamos alejados. Para ser más exactos cuarenta minutos nos tomaba llegar a lo que sería considerado como "el centro".

Así fue hasta que años después de terminar mis estudios y trabajar, tuve la posibilidad de alquilar un pequeño departamento, no muy lujoso pero si con lo necesario para vivir cómodamente.

 _ **_0_0_0_0_**_ _ **_**_

Tan sólo unos quince minutos después me encontraba abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento mientras Adolf se mantenía tranquilo a mi lado.

Maldita la suerte de los duendes que podían elegir quienes los veía y quiénes no. Ojala las personas tuviéramos ese poder, en especial yo, más de un problema me ahorraría.

Dejando salir un suspiro abro la puerta con claras intenciones de darme un buen baño e ir directo a la cama cuando...

–¡¿Pero qué es esto?! –girnaldas, luces, hasta un árbol de Navidad, decoraba mi antes, sobrio hogar

–¡Sorpresa señorita Ana! –volteo a mirar cada vez más desconcertada al ayudante de Papa Noel -Observe que no había tenido tiempo para decorar su hogar así que le traje algunas cosas del taller ¿Le gusta? –me mira ilusionado al igual que un niño que le están por dar un regalo y no soy capaz de decir lo que pienso.

–Adolf –trato de hallar una manera de decírselo pero no me sale. Su sonrisa se va esfumando poco a poco y eso me hace sentir más culpable –Ven, será mejor que pasemos –lo invito y el me sigue cabizbajo mientras yo cierro la puerta.

–¿Porque la señorita Ana no le gusta la Navidad? –pregunta con inocencia y yo dejo entre ver una pequeña sonrisa al momento que me acerco y me siento a su lado en el sillón.

–No es eso Adolf, realmente te agradezco todo lo que hiciste desde que viniste

–¡Eso no es cierto! –me contradice –Adolf sólo trae problemas

–¡Claro que no! –le respondo –¿Te acordas cuando fuimos a la tienda a comprar los regalos para mi familia?

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de Adolf alterándome aún más.

–Si, pero la señorita Ana las tuvo que devolver porque no tenía con que pagar.

Nunca me había pasado algo tan vergonzoso, Adolf se había emocionado tanto con la busquedad de regalos que comenzó a llenarme el carrito y cuando llegamos a la caja para pagar, no me alcanzaba la plata.

–Eso no fue tu culpa Adolf –digo tratando de consolarlo mientras le daba un pequeño pañuelo de papel para que se sonará la nariz –Además hubo otros momento, ¿Te acordas cuando agarraste mi celular y me citaste con un chico? –Adolf asiente con la cabeza mientras se suena la nariz de forma exagerada .

–Pero la señorita Ana es tesbiana.

Yo trató de no reírme pero la situación es graciosa y más aún cuando me viene a la cabeza, la cara que puso mi cita cuando le dije sobre mi orientación sexual.

–Lesbiana Adolf, se dice lesbiana -le aclaro sin dejar de sonreír –Además estuvo divertido sólo fallaste en el género, la próxima citaba con una bella mujer y verás que todo sale bien –le guiño un ojo y el deja entre ver un pequeña sonrisa entre sus lágrimas

–Señorita Ana, disculpe por casi matarla con el chocolate, Adolf no sabía lo que significa abelgica

Una gota se asoma en mi sien al escucharlo pronunciar mal nuevamente. Pero igualmente todo esto no era su culpa, yo también era particular. Por lo general mis fiestas pasaban de beber un poco de vino tinto viendo las películas navideñas hasta que me agarrara el sueño.

Y este año con su aparición fue una sacudida completa a mi vida, me hizo ver cosas que antes no notaba.

En el supermercado no solo se observaba el consumismo barato, sino como ese regalo por más que fuera material, era inundado de buenos deseos por la persona que lo compraba, con el único propósito de hacer feliz al destinatario.

También cuando fui a la cita, me choque con un niño que con tan sólo recordarlo me daba ternura. Vestía de forma muy prolija y en su mano tenía una flor algo maltratada, cuando nos levantamos alcanzó a leer parte de lo que estaba escrito en una tarjeta hecha a mano que sostenía con nervios.

 _"Para el amor de mi vida"_

Nada se comparaba con el amor inocente de la niñez, eso aún me daba un pequeña esperanza sobre que el amor permanecía presente entre nosotros, tan sólo había que saber buscarlo.

¡Ah! Casi me olvido de contarles, cuando estaba con la enfermucha esa, no sólo aprendí a cómo ser infiel, sino que vi por un momento al chofer de la ambulancia detenerse para dejar paso a una mujer mayor que cruzaba la calle.

Eso no quiere decir que seamos unos santos ni nada por el estilo pero aunque sea me hace notar que no todo está tan perdido.

–Señorita Ana, son las doce –soy sacada de mis pensamientos por la voz chillona de Adolf y luego fuegos artificiales comienzan a brillar en el manto negro de la noche.

–Gracias Adolf –me mira extrañado y yo no dudo en abrazarlo con fuerza -Puede que no haya sido una perfecta Navidad sacada de cuento de hadas pero, sin duda fue muy divertida

–Señorita Ana –el me mira a los ojos y una sonrisa enorme se forma en su rostro –¡Señorita Ana cree devuelta en la Navidad! -dice emocionado

–Tal vez, un poco más...

Y con eso termina este relato mis queridos lectores, como verán no fue una de las más "tranquilas" navidades pero con Adolf a mi lado es más que suficiente porque gracias a este pequeño duende travieso aprendí un poco más sobre lo importante que es la Navidad.

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Negocios de Amor

_**Presentación**_

 _Hola mis queridos lectores soy Mena y he venido a ustedes con el siguiente escrito que participa del reto de "Relato erótico"_

 _Queda advertido de que el mismo cuánta con algunas escenas "subidas de tono", asi que lo lee bajo su riesgo ;)_

 _ **Negocios de Amor**_

Recaí, nuevamente me veo prisionera de tus brazos, trató de hallar un poco de razón en mi, pero todo se ve distorsionado.

Mi atención no es capaz de centrarse en otra cosa que no sean tus manos abriéndote paso entre los botones de mi camisa o el sonido que hacen las carpetas, al caer de tu escritorio.

Suspiros y tú embriagante perfume varonil que llega a mi nariz con una exquisita sutileza, le siguen, haciendo que desista en continuar peleando una lucha que ya se veía ganada por ti hace tiempo .

Coloco mis brazos en tus hombros y me dejo llevar.

Mis labios son acariciados por los tuyos de una forma inexplicable, las palabras no me alcanzarían para describir lo que produce esa embriagante sensación en mi interior.

En cuestion de segundos que parecieron eternos, me veo a mi misma tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras vos te sacas desesperado tu camisa, para luego volver a adueñarte de forma invasiva, de mi boca.

¿Quien diría que la discusión que hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, que se había dado entre nosotros, se volvería un sueño impregnado de lujuria y pasión?

Todo había comenzado cuando tuve que venir muy en mi contra, pero tampoco con muchas alternativas, a la empresa del hombre que se convertiría en mi suegro en tan sólo una semana.

Pero el destino es a veces muy engañoso y disfruta jugar con nosotros, justo cuando me disponía a irme, apareciste trayendo contigo el recuerdo de mi adolescencia.

Un amor no correspondido, un sentimiento dañino que había creído olvidado y enterrado debido a la distancia y el paso de los años, volvió a hacerse presente, pero tratando de hacer aún lado lo que me provocó verte, me mantengo serena.

Sonriéndote te saludo con un "Hola cuñado" esperando que esas palabras me hagan volver a la realidad en la que hoy me encuentro.

Y resulta, lo hacen y al parecer no soy la única.

Te mantienes con esa actitud fría, carente de emoción que tanto odiaba pero a la vez me atraía.

Ignorándome te diriges hacía tú padre provocando mi molestia, así que tratando de hacerme la inocente digo las palabras prohibidas, las mismas que hoy hacen que te tenga encima de mi besando con desesperación mi cuerpo en un intento de borrar el significado del anillo en mi mano.

–Estoy muy feliz de casarme con César.

Mentiras, palabras vacías que se esconden tras mi sonrisa y que en ti solo logran fruncir aún más tú ceño.

Pero a pesar de engañarme a mi misma, me siento triunfante al causar en ti una emoción, aunque está no signifique más que un enojo y un odio insaciable, todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba años atrás.

Saludo a tu padre y te miro mientras levanto mi mano y tomando mi bolso me retiro.

Podría jurar que tus ojos me siguieron de tal forma que la puerta de vidrio a mis espaldas parecía derretirse, prendiendo una chispa de fuego que creía extinguida.

Manteniendo un firme andar y sin caer en la tentación de voltearme, camine hasta salir del lugar, recuperando al fin algo del alivio que necesitaba.

El mismo respiró que se vería distorsionado por gemidos provenientes de ambos y un alivio que se reemplazaria por la exquisita sensación de la lujuria y el peligro de ser atrapados.

Tan sólo faltaba un día para mi boda, cuando mi prometido me informa que se había olvidado unos papeles en tu oficina.

Al ver que vos no respondías y seguramente no se lo alcanzarías, Cesar se vio obligado a mandarme a mi y aunque yo trate de poner miles de excusas para nuestro encuentro, el verlo desesperado porque debía irse y no hacía tiempo a buscar el informe, me convenció para ir.

Minutos después me encontraba en el ascensor.

Avisándole mi llegada a tu secretaria, ingresó a tu oficina para encontrarte como siempre, sentado trabajando.

Luciendo costoso traje negro, y tu corbata roja haciendo resaltar tus preciosas gemas azules, te mantienes fijo mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

Pasaron tan solo algunos segundos para que me hablaras, más no dejaste de mover tus manos de forma hábil, en el teclado.

–Los papeles que buscas están en mi maletín

Tu voz grave y hasta ronca lleno la pequeña oficina. Enfocando mis ojos en el portafolio negro, voy y lo agarró y entre distintas carpetas de colores, identifico los papeles que requiere Cesar.

Me disponía a cerrarlo, hasta que algo capta mi atención.

A mi dedo llega la sensación de la suavidad de la seda junto con la forma de una pequeña caja roja, curiosa te miro y al ver que me ignoras, aprovechó y abro el regalo.

Mis ojos se agrandan debido al asombro, y mi boca se seca al ver lo que yacía en mis manos.

Un delicado collar de plata con un dije en forma de lágrima, en donde en su centro se llegaba a ver un pequeño diamante, me devolvía la vista, brillando con suavidad.

–Esos no son papeles

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al escuchar tu voz tan cerca mio ¿Cuando fue el momento en que te levantaste? No tengo la menor idea, lo que si era consiente es del hecho de como tu aliento rozaba mi cuello y tus manos se apoyaban en mi cintura pegándome hacia ti con una extrema lentitud.

–Thomas, no

Mi voz se asemeja a un susurro, casi sin fuerza

–Te fuiste, ese día hace dos años fui a buscarte al aeropuerto pero te habías ido.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar tales palabras salir de tus labios, más la razón por mi huida volvió y apartándome bruscamente, detengo cualquier contacto contigo.

–Me engañaste, sabías lo que yo sentía y aún así no dudaste en revolcarte con esa zorra.

El rencor que salía con fuerza de mis palabras denotaba que el tiempo separados de poco había servido, para hacérmelo olvidar.

–Pero ya no importa, no podemos hacer nada, me casa...

Mis palabras se vieron cortadas abruptamente por tu cuerpo que se abalanza al mío acorralándome contra la puerta.

–No lo digas, ¡No digas el nombre de ese imbécil!

Tus ojos azules brillaban con tal enojo y furia que se asemejaba al profundo océano en una feroz tormenta.

–Esa mujer me drogo, trate de decírtelo pero no me escuchaste.

–¡Suéltame Thomas! –Exijo –Ya no importa, en sólo unas horas me casare con César, el es buen hombre y vos no serás más que mi cuñado

Me arrepentí de decir eso en el instante que veo como una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa se deja entrever en tus labios

Pegándo tu cuerpo aún más contra el mío me susurras al oído

–Eso sólo sucederá si lo permito

–Thomas –digo al instante que siento como tus labios se divierten besando la piel de mi cuello.

–Y no pienso dejarte salir de esta oficina.

Y así caí presa del más gran depredador, comenzó con un beso y eso fue más que suficiente para prender la mecha de una pasión incontrolable.

Mis ojos se deleitaron con tu esculpido torso, resultados de horas adentro de un gimnasio, más tampoco tuve tiempo de poder observar con más detalle semejante Dios porque mis manos fueron colocada al borde de tu fino escritorio y mi camisa junto el sostén rojo voló por los aires pasando a ser meros trapos sin arreglo posible.

Apreté mis labios con fuerza en un intento desesperado por tratar de retener los gemidos que deseaban escapar de mis labios, al sentir el contacto de tus grandes manos acariciando con una mezcla de rudeza y ternura mis senos.

–No los retengas mi Amelia, déjame oírte

De un sólo movimiento me das vuelta y antes de que pudiera avergonzarme, me sentaste sobre el escritorio, dejando tu rostro justo a la altura del comienzo, en donde la pequeña prenda de encaje rojo había cubierto hace sólo segundos.

–Thomas

Mi rostro había adoptado un tono rojizo en mis mejillas, mientras que mi cabello negro yacía libremente cayendo por mi espalda.

–Eres tan hermosa

Te oigo decir con voz más ronca de lo común. Intento responderte pero inútilmente no puedo hacer más que dejar salir suaves suspiros, a medida que tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, mientras tu boca se sumerge en mis pechos jugando al igual que lo haría un bebé que tiene hambre.

Mis manos te rodean pegándote aún más, como si eso fuera posible, tratando de volver esa exquisita sensación algo eterno.

–Eres deliciosa

–Thomas

Mi cuerpo reacciona cada vez mas a la calidez de tus manos, mis dedos despeinan tu cabello, disfrutando la textura de el en ellos.

Lentamente te separas de mi, pero mi queja por haberte detenido queda atorada en mi garganta el ver la expresión en tu rostro.

El deseo y lujuria inundaban la sonrisa que permanecía en tus labios y tus ojos admiraban mi cuerpo desnudo como si se tratará de la última gota de agua en el desierto.

Tu mano acaricia con ternura mi mejilla y con voz ronca sueltas las palabras que he estado esperando por toda mi adolescencia.

–Te amo

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y cualquier duda se esfuma, sabía que no mentía.

Sonriendole apoyo mi mano en la suya y te respondo con las mismas palabras

–Te amo

A los segundos me veo levantada por tus brazos y llevada hasta un pequeño sillón que había en la esquina de tu oficina.

Acostada entre mullidos almohadones blancos veo como te desprendes del cinturón y tus pantalones negros caen como una mancha oscura en el piso.

Te subes encima mío colocando tus brazos y piernas a los costados para no aplastarme y vuelves a adueñarte de mi boca con una enorme pasión.

Al instante te responde con total devoción dejando que nuestras lenguas se rocen probando el sabor del otro.

Sin conformando con eso, mis manos se deslizan arañando la bronceada piel de tu espalda, recibiendo un gemido ronco como respuesta que se ahoga entre mis labios.

–Mas –pido al ver por fin libre de tus labios, mi pierna rodea parte de cuerpo pegándote de tal forma al mío que al fin el origen de nuestros deseos se sienten dejándonos sin aire.

Tu cabeza queda apoyada en mi hombro mientras te mueves de arriba hacia abajo imitando el movimiento tan antiguo y milenarios. Aquel mismo que te hace llegar al cielo en segundos y vida trae al mundo.

Pero eso comenzó a ser insuficiente para nosotros, la pequeña ropa que cubría mis piernas comenzaba a incomodar y antes de poder reaccionar te levantaste y de forma casi animal me sacaste absolutamente todo lo que me cubría, dejándome tal cual vine al mundo.

Como si se tratara de un depredador, te volviste a sentar, pero está vez lo hiciste de tal forma que tus manos tomaron mis tobillos dejando mis piernas apoyadas en tus hombros, y lo que me identificaba como mujer a centímetros de tu boca.

Mis manos enseguida fueron a parar a mis labios tratando de sofocar la ola de placer que me hacía arquear la espalda, al sentir la humedad de tu saliva saborear aquel prohibido rincón al que nadie habia tenido acceso, ni siquiera Cesar.

Segundos, sólo segundos que me parecieron eternos, duro la sensación de explosión en mi cuerpo, enseguida te encargaste de acallar mis gemidos con un sofocante beso a medida que el líquido se deslizaba entres mis piernas.

–Thom

Me cuerpo yacía sudado, y agotado por la nueva experiencia vivida, pero aún así quería terminar, al fin poder sentirlo dentro de mi volviéndonos uno por toda la eternidad.

Su ropa interior cae dejando la evidencia de una incontrolable pasión ante mis ojos.

–Ahora al fin serás mía, mi bella Amelia

Yo cierro los ojos y espero el inminente momento, pequeñas lágrimas se asoman en mis ojos y tu rostro se ve quebrado por el asombro, no me sorprendo, a mi edad que siga virgen es inusual, pero realmente no había conseguido a alguien con quien realmente quisiera disfrutar de hacerlo.

Cada vez que veía a mi prometido, la imagen de tu rostro llegaba a mi cabeza como si te estuviera traicionando. Así fue que entre excusas banales, espere y ahora realmente lo agradecía... La espera había valido la pena.

Sus movimientos son lentos tratando de que me acostumbrara a la nueva sensación de tenerlo.

Escucho te respiración agitada mientras mis manos se mueven de forma inquieta por tu torso, maravilladas con la suavidad de tu piel.

–Thom

Me miras y al instante me comprendes. Sin necesidad que diga nada más comienzas a moverte cada vez mas rápido, llenando la habitación del sonido que hacía nuestros cuerpos al chocarse y el intoxicante perfume de la mezcla de nuestros sudores.

Me intento tapar nuevamente la boca pero tu tomas mis manos llevándola arriba de mi cabeza mientras te pegabas aún más contra mi, haciendo más profundo el contacto entre nosotros.

–Thom... Nos... La... secretaria

Mi voz suena quebrada ante el incesante movimiento que provocaba que terminará en una nebulosa. Pero por como aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas supe que poco le importó y ahora a mi también.

No tenía espacio en mi cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera las millones de sensación que invadían mi inexperto cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero cada segundo fue mágico, las palabras no le harían justicia a todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros en esa oficina.

Su cuerpo cayó agotado encima del mío mientras cerraba los ojos rememorando la sensación que hace segundos nos paso. El líquido salía de mi cuerpo mezclado con aquel viscoso blanco que posees, al no ser capaz de retener tanta cantidad.

Sin fuerzas permanecemos ahí, hasta que él toma mi mano sacando el anillo de oro que ahí residía y levantándose con paso tambaleante lo veo pararse para tirarlo en un pequeño cesto.

–Ya no lo necesitarás –lo escucho decirme mientras toma la cajita con el collar que yo había visto unas horas atrás -Desde ahora serás mi mujer

–Thom

El me acerca el bello accesorio y dando lo vuelta revela el nombre que estaba tallado de una forma muy delicada al reverso de este

 _"Amelia"_

Sin poder contenerme lo abrazo con fuerza emocionada.

Ya no iba a casarme, al menos no con el hombre que me había puesto el anillo hace algunos meses atrás.

Mi amor, el verdadero, ya lo había encontrado hacia varios atrás.

Un joven ambicioso pero dulce, frío y carente de palabras pero sus acciones hablaban por el, alguien protector y muy guapo... Alguien llamado Thomas.

 **Fin**

 _Hola mis queridos escritores, soy Mena y espero que este escrito halla sido de su agrado._

 _Sin duda he de comentarles que me dejo exhausta, no solamente por lo largo que hacía que se me durmieran los dedos de tanto teclear, sino también porque es un género que no acostumbro a escribir._

 _Igualmente estoy muy conforme con el resultado y espero que ustedes también, así que no duden en dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios, sólo así una crece como escritora._

 _Sin más que decir me retiro... Besos Mena_


	5. Mas que una medica

**Presentación**

 **Hola mis queridos escritores y lectores soy Mena y este fue mi escrito realizado para una actividad llamada "Ideas en adopción ", la cual consistía en que diferentes usuarios dejaran en un comentario un "boceto" de una idea, sin demasiado detalle y esta era dada ha otro escrito por medio del azar**

 **Sin más espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo... Mena.**

* * *

 **Más que una médica…**

Heridos que llegan a mis manos en busca de calmar el dolor que los agobia. Medicina que por más que quiera, a veces me veo imposibilitada a darles y debo ver con impotencia como se marchan, sin que yo pueda hacer algo para detenerlos.

Ese es mi trabajo, así transcurre mis días normalmente, no puedo categorizarlos en felices o tristes, prefiero decir que son días de agradecimiento.

Todos los días en que veo a mis pacientes a los ojos, agradezco, si vivieron, sonrió al poder detener su agonía y si no fue así, por más duro que sea, agradezco que al menos su dolor desapareció y ahora descansan en paz.

Tomando una taza de café intentó superar el sueño, haber hecho el turno de la noche no había sido la mejor idea pero no había tenido mayor alternativa.

Gran parte del personal se hallaba de vacaciones y escaseaba doctores que pudieron socorrer a los pacientes.

–Ojala el dolor se tomara vacaciones –me digo a mi misma con ironía mientras comienzo mi caminata por los enormes pasillos blancos.

La tranquilidad no existe, hasta el mismo silencio está impregnado de dolor. Mientras veo enfermeras ir y venir, mis ojos se centran en una habitación, en donde un claro ejemplo, se manifiesta de la forma más cruda.

Una mujer entrada en años llora en los brazos del que a simple vista parece su hijo, y este mira con profunda tristeza el cuerpo que yace sin vida, en la camilla ¿Su padre? ¿Su abuelo? ¿Un conocido? Realmente no importa lo que sean, no interesa si el que se va es un padre o hermano o amigo, el dolor aparecerá de todas formas.

El dolor no conoce de culturas o idiomas, sólo nos rodea, nos hunde al igual que una ola que arrasa con todo a su paso.

A veces con más intensidad, otras no tanto, pero hay algo que no cambia nunca... Alguien se va para jamás volver.

Nunca me había gustado el color del hospital, algunos podrían decir que el blanco representaba la pureza pero cuando se trata de la vida y la muerte este no es más que un lienzo que espera ser escrito... Una incertidumbre, sin respuesta.

Camino tratando de alejar los sollozos de la mujer, pero aún así ellos llegan a mis oídos, como una melodía sin fin.

Muchos deben pensar que uno se suele a acostumbrar, que el haber visto millones de vidas venir e irse en un suspiro hace que ya no me afecte y para mí son sólo un número en mi lista de pacientes, al que debo tachar... Y eso no es más que una ¡Mierda!

Una mentira creada por idiotas, jamás ¡Ni en un millón de años! podría acostumbrarme a los llantos desesperados de los familiares, al dolor y vacío que se producen en sus ojos cuando les digo... Lo lamento no pudimos hacer nada.

Soy médica, pero antes de cualquier título universitario, soy humana y una persona con una habilidad especial.

Habilidad que puede convertirse por momentos en la más hermosa bendición o cambiar y volverse la peor de las maldiciones.

 __O_O_O__

Veo más allá, mis ojos funcionan mucho mejor que cualquier máquina, es tanta la profundidad a la que llegan que soy capaz de ver el momento justo en donde el alma se va del cuerpo.

Miles han sido las veces que me he angustiado porque logró ver sus vivencias, lo que dejan atrás se proyecta como una película dentro de mí y su dolor... Su agonía se filtra en mis huesos, siento la agonía y el cansancio que ellos padecen hasta el punto que a veces debo salir de la habitación para calmarme y ser capaz de pensar en claridad en lo que debo hacer.

Mi profesión necesita de frialdad, todo debe estar calculado, porque no hay segundas oportunidades, un error puede volverse fatal.

Todo pensamiento se ve interrumpido de repente por el grito de una enfermera.

Dejo la teoría y paso a la práctica en sólo segundos.

Antes que la mujer volviera a pedir ayuda yo ya me encontraba acompañando la camilla solicitando que sea llevada directo a cirugía.

Un niño, sólo un pequeño, se mantiene respirando gracias a diversos tubos.

Al igual que un bombero que corre para socorrer un incendio, me visto y todo empieza.

Bisturí, sudor y sangre que viene y va, puedo ver los hematomas que cubren su pequeño cuerpo al igual que el daño en sus órganos, pero hay algo más que me inquieta.

Una sensación conocida surge en mi interior y casi como si fuera instantáneo, una imagen me invade, parando por milésimas de segundos mi trabajo.

 __O_O_O__

Golpes, golpes que azotan sin piedad el cuerpo de una mujer mientras implora a gritos, al que parece ser su marido que se detenga.

Pero este no hace más que insultarla mientras aumenta la fuerza de sus puños disfrutando el sufrimiento de su esposa.

Miro con impotencia pero tratando de omitir lo qie sucede comienzo a caminar, no puedo hacer nada para detener lo que se me muestre.

Me tomo años comprender que en estos casos no soy más que un mero fantasma, que mira lo que mis pacientes desean que vea.

A medida que camino los gritos se vuelven más lejanos, como si el mismo niño qie hace instantes estaba en la camilla, me llevará.

Sin proponerlo llego a una humilde habitación que esta al fondo del pasillo de la casa.

–¿Que deseas que vea? –pregunto a la nada misma y entonces la puerta se abre sola.

Entro y miro como todo permanece a oscuras a excepción del armario. Da allí provenía una suave luz, sin meditarlo apoyo mi mano en la puerta y ahí lo veo.

De cuclillas mi niño sollozaba mientras apretaba sus piernas contra su pecho, su rostro permanece oculto dejando tan sólo a la vista un melena pelinegra.

Me agachó y trato de tocarlo, pero parece que no desea escucharme porque comienza a llorar con más fuerza y se inquieta ante mi toque.

Tratando de calmado le digo

–Vine a ayudarte... Vos me trajiste acá.

Él aun temeroso levanta su cabeza y centra sus preciosos verdes en mi.

Me llevo las manos a la boca, asombrada, al ver un enorme hematoma formarse en su rostro.

–Angelito

Algo se destruye dentro de mi, al ver como se para dejando sus brazos y piernas ante mis ojos.

Sólo un monstruo sería capaz de infligir semejante daño en un pequeño de apenas cinco años.

Su voz suave se asemejan a un susurro, tratando de sonreírle paso una de mis manos con suavidad por su cabello, el único lugar que a simple vista, no tenía golpes.

–¿Vamos?

Me pregunta dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios partidos.

Sabía a qué se refería aunque no me lo dijera, tan sólo con verlo a sus ojos, era suficiente.

¡Odiaba esto! no debía ser así, su alma había sido tan torturada en tan corta edad que poseía un enorme daño, y yo... yo... ¡Maldito don! Ojala fuera capaz de borrar de él cada daño que recibo.

Pero no podía hacerlo, por lo menos no ahí.

Ya había visto lo que debía ver, me debía ir, tomándolo en brazos, lo saco de aque ropero que en sueños se volvió su refugio.

Comienzo a caminar y siento como mi pequeño se aprieta aún más contra mi cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, a medida que nos acercamos donde se estaba dando la discusión.

–Quiero que pare Angelito... Haz que se detenga.

Me pide y yo sólo aprieto con fuerza mis labios tratando de retener las lágrimas.

–Así será mi niño...

Le digo con voz entrecortada mientras lo abrazo con fuerza y salgo rápido de aquel infierno donde tuvo que vivir.

 __O_O_O__

–Doctora... ¡Doctora Laura!

Como por arte de magia vuelvo a verme a mi misma en la sala de cirugías y el pequeño acostado inerte en la camilla.

–¿Esta bien doctora?

Me pregunta una de las enfermeras, pero yo ni me molestó en responder.

Miro el cuerpo del niño con profunda tristeza, quería irse de este mundo, volver a ser un bebé no nacido, un regalo del cielo para alguien que lo supiera valorar... Quería morir.

Miro al resto del equipo médico y pido que me dejen sola con el paciente. Extrañados se miran entre ellos y empiezan a cuestionarme, enojada les grito que se vayan ¡Ellos no entendían! No tenía mucho tiempo.

Sin mucha alternativa se van confiando en mi profesionalismo.

Una vez que quedo sola me saco con rapidez toda la ropa verde que estaba cubierta de sangre, hasta el gorro que cubría mi cabello lo quitó dejando que mi melena lacia color azabache caiga como si de una cascada se tratase, por mi espalda, vistiendo tan sólo la ropa de calle.

Con manos casi temblorosas, trató de dejar la angustia de lado y tomo la mano del niño con la mía.

–Pequeño... Mi niño despierta

Pido con voz suave como si el infante tan sólo estuviera dormido y yo fuera su madre que lo va a buscar para que vaya a la escuela.

Cierro mis ojos y me concentro, siento un conocida calidez pro venir de mi espalda y mi mano es apretada con un escasa fuerza.

Abriendo mis ojos, observó a mi paciente mirarme con sus preciosos ojos verdes, los mismo que me mostró en sueños, ahora yacían impregnados de una calma absoluta.

–Angelito

Yo sonrío y con cuidado lo tomo en brazos, dándole la espalda a la camilla.

Sentándome en el piso lo envuelvo con mis enormes alas blancas otorgándole la calidez que tanta falta le había hecho

–Hola pequeño

Él me sonríe mientras pasa sus manos por mis plumas viendo emocionado como sus heridas iban desapareciendo, al igual que el dolor.

–Angelito... ¿Ya soy libre

Mis manos acarician con suavidad su cabello y deteniéndome unos segundos para ver el cuerpo que yacía camilla, le susurro al oído.

–Si mi pequeño

Veo como lágrimas caen de sus ojos y emocionado me abraza con fuerza.

–Muchas gracias

Esas fueron sus últimos palabras en este mundo, pude verlo sonreír mientras se iba desvaneciendo en mis brazos, volviendo a ser un regalo en el cielo.

–De nada.

No fui consciente de cuando mi cuerpo explotó la angustia contenida en pequeñas lágrimas que caían sin parar por mis mejillas, parándome me acerco a la camilla y tomando una sábana blanca cubro su cuerpo.

Este quedaría eternamente aquí más su alma...

–Tu alma es libre, mi niño. –Y depositando un suave beso en su frente mis alas comienzan a desaparecer hasta la espera de que alguien más necesitará... Un ángel de la guarda.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola nuevamente, siéndoles sincera estaba muy emocionada con esta idea ya que está me permitía sumergirme aun más en mi género favorito, la fantasía... Aunque la idea que tuve en un principio no tenía mucho que ver con esta, el personaje del Ángel permaneció en mi cabeza.

En cuanto al final, también soy humana y me entristeció pero cuando trate de darle un cierre como que ella lo salvaba y el pequeño vivía me parecía que cortaba con la fluidez del escrito además que después de lo que vivió esa pobre alma inocente, estoy segura que lo que menos deseaba era volver a la casa con su familia

Bueno eso es todo por ahora mis queridos lectores... Espero ansiosa sus opiniones abajo, besos Mena


	6. Eres un Escritor

**Presentación…**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y escritores, hoy vengo hacia ustedes con un nuevo escrito pero a diferencia de los anteriores este no se trata de una historia "maravillosa" sino mas bien…**

 _Hoy vengo a ofrecerles un sentimiento, crudo, limpio, sin arreglos._

 _Una cara sin maquillaje,_

 _Un atril sin pintura,_

 _Un silencio que emociona_

 _Y un alma que habla._

 **Espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

 **Eres un escritor**

Hace un tiempo he estado viendo, que suceden situaciones entre los usuarios, en especial cuando son nuevos.

Palabras como "No me sale", "Yo no puedo escribir así", "Mi escrito es una mierda" es muy común de oír, y eso a mí personalmente me entristece.

Por más que les digas que esas son mentiras y que nadie nace sabiendo, parece que de poco sirven, porque enseguida miran mis escritos, o los concursos en los que participe.

Y a esto le siguen estos comentarios como...

 _"Escribes genial, ojala escribiera como vos"_

 _"Enséñame a escribir igual que tu"_

 _"Sos increíble Mena"_

Y aunque son hermosos halagos, a mi me duelen porque vienen de una persona que desprestigia lo suyo en vez de valorarlo.

Una vez a mi me dijeron que era capaz de convertir el carbón en oro con cualquier escrito que me dieran. Pero he de decirles mis queridos usuarios que no siempre fueron así.

 **Que quede claro que lo que menos busco es ponerme de ejemplo, como si yo representara lo que conlleva ser "Una gran escritora".**

Yo también me trabó, me quedo en blanco, borro, me frustro y hasta a veces odio lo que escribo.

Así que hoy al fin me he decidido y he venido a mostrarles con hechos la verdad.

Observaran un escrito en "crudo", "sucio", "sin pulir" pero con el sentimiento puro que se desprende de mi alma y se manifiesta en oraciones.

* * *

El 30 de diciembre fue mi cumpleaños, y vino una amiga a mi casa para festejarlo. Entre charlas y risas, me propuso una idea.

Tomando su celular puso una "pista" y comenzó a cantar, su voz es dulce, casi angelical y ella sonriéndome me pidió que escriba.

Al ver que mi computadora no contaba con batería y agarre rápido una hoja y lo hice a la forma antigua.

No me fijé, ni siquiera los errores ortográficos o las palabras que repetía ¡Hasta mi hoja terminó hecha un completo garabato que sólo yo lograba descifrar!

Y pueden llamarme loca pero era tanto lo que salía de mi alma y quería ser volcado en esas hojas, que no me alcanzaban las manos.

Mi amiga cantaba y había veces que la canción le solicitaba ir más rápido,

De mi cabeza salía una maravillosa novela, que resultaba tan tangible que casi podía verla montarse enfrente de mis ojos.

Pero no llegaba a escribir todo ¡Era demasiado! y fue ahí cuando senti como si mi cabeza estallara ¡Pero no como algo doloroso! Sino casi mágico, sublime... Me trabe y no pude escribir ni una sola palabra más.

Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan hermosa, los que me conocen dicen que es un don o talento, yo prefiero decir que es mi alma que me susurra lo que quieren que otros vean o sienten

Sé que sonara loco pero es la simple verdad, si pudiera dejarles las fotos de mis hojas garabateadas lo haría.

Seis escritos diferentes en menos de 30 minutos, no podía creerlo.

* * *

¿Qué quiero conseguir yo con todo esto? Sencillo, abre los ojos, estoy harta de escucharte tirarte para abajo ¡Nadie nace sabiendo! Y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo.

Yo aprendo como ustedes, empecé de cero, completamente sola, no tenía a nadie a quien consultar a sí que buscaba sinónimos en Internet o practicaba en las noches.

Admiraba a un usuario de fanfiction pero cuando pedí su ayuda me hacía sentir que la molestaba, no queriendo por supuesto, pero no tenia referente que me guiara.

Me costaba describir escenarios así que trataba de imaginármelo lo más completo y ponía cada detalle.

No hice magia, me esforcé y lo más importante aprendí a escuchar la voz dentro mi.

Llámala como quieras, alma, talento, Don, o locura, pero no te des por vencido.

Por favor no mires a un escritor como alguien a quien no alcanzaras sino como alguien que lograrás superar con esfuerzo.

Por una vez saquemosno lo "profesional", lo que está bien o lo que está mal, de adentro y has como yo, solo déjalo fluir.

A mí me sirve la música, a otros estar solos en algún lugar tranquilos... Busca tu forma, y amala

 **Lo único que deseo es que esto no quede tan sólo como un puñado de palabras y vos te animes a más, atrévete porque sino nunca mejoraras**.

Acá les dejo uno de los escritos... Espero que les guste.

"...La vida acabo, hoy decido ponerle fin, me liberó de las cadenas que me han mantenido prisionera por tanto y ¡SALTO! ¡SALTÓ! hacía la inmensa y hermosa oscuridad.  
Mis alas nacen como consecuencias de mis heridas y siento que me levanto, vuelo entre la nada misma sintiéndome libre por primera vez..."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si ofendí a alguien realmente lo siento no era para nada mi intención y deseo saber que piensan, así que siéntanse libre de dejarlo abajo en los comentarios o envíenme un mensaje privado... Besos Mena


	7. Mil vidas en una

**Presentación…**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores y escritores, hoy vengo hacia ustedes con un nuevo escrito, el mismo participa en un concurso de cuentos cortos.**

 **Espero que les guste, y la consigna en esta ocasión era... Cuento fantastico**

* * *

 **Mil vidas en una…**

Sentados estas personas trataban de hallar una cura a sus problemas, mirándose entre ellos, algunos con timidez y otros con ansiedad, esperaban la voz de la doctora para dar comienzo a una nueva sesión.

Tan solo unos minutos después una bella joven de rizos color oro y ojos azules, entra a la habitación. Con una sonrisa dulce saluda a sus pacientes y tomando asiento frente a ellos, saco sus anteojos miro la lista para luego sin demora alguna dirigirse hacia un joven.

– ¿Richard, deseas empezar vos?

Un hombre castaño de aproximadamente treinta años, se acomoda el cuello de su camisa algo nervioso y asiente sin mayor alternativa. Agarrando la pequeña libreta que hasta el momento tenia oculta en su bolsillo, comienza a leer.

 _Estaba bloqueado, realmente mis días no pasaban más que de ver el cursor titilar, por horas en la pantalla. Me veía obligado a competir, con la constante presión que mi oficio como escritor me traía. Realmente ya no sabía qué hacer, así que decidí soltarlo, así liso y llanamente. Tome un bolígrafo y lo volqué en hojas blancas, mientras bebo la tercera taza de café de esta "amarga" noche en la que te narro a ti, mi único lector._

 _He de contarle algo, antes la vida era realmente más sencilla, no le tomaba importancia a ciertas cosas que me resultaban tan naturales. La sonrisa de mi madre cuando me servía el desayuno, antes de irme al instituto o la voz distorsionada del locutor en la vieja radio de mi padre._

 _Como me arrepiento de no haber logrado ver el valor de esos momentos, porque sí, como adolecente renegaba de eso, de todo. La vida simple del campo no era para mí, solo unas pocas cuadras llena de humildes viviendas y negocios y luego, campos a los que no se les llegaba a ver el final._

 _Pero no me malinterprete, no digo que desprecie la fama que ustedes mismos me han otorgado, sino que por escasos instantes, extraño aquel joven introvertido y escuálido, que escribía resguardado en la seguridad su habitación._

 _Eran en esos momentos en donde el escribir verdaderamente me nacía del alma, una oración tras otra, sin editores, sin cambios ni avisos publicitarios, mi única lectora era mi madre y así lo fue durante muchos años._

 _Pero lo perdí, realmente siento que aquello se fue, mis manos se detuvieron y mis ideas ya no eran buenas, me quedaba sin palabras, tildado esperando a una respuesta que no llegaba. Y la voz de mi representante se repetía sin descanso en mi cabeza, tenía poco tiempo para entregar algo nuevo ¡Que motivara al público a leerme! Pero si algo aprendí con los años es que cuando no sale, es porque no sale._

 _Pero nadie entendía eso, tal vez se negaban a ver que la llama que se alojo en mi juventud hacia este arte, se había esfumado. Me fui furioso de la oficina de mi representante y recorrí las calles durante horas, intentando despejarme o que me cayera un milagro del cielo._

 _Termine entrando a una modesta cafetería, la cual parecía no ser muy concurrida, mucho mejor para mi ya que lo que menos ansiaba era encontrarme con personas que alabaran este "talento" que poseo. Y pase largas horas llenando mi boca con el inconfundible sabor del café._

–Eso es todo –dijo el hombre mientras cerraba su libreta, para luego dirigirse a sus compañeros –Muchas gracias a todos por escuchar con respeto mi pesar.

–Muy bien hecho, Richard –la mujer a cargo, toma apuntes en su agenda para luego decir con voz suave – ¿Quien continua? –al ver la falta de respuesta entre los presentes, la doctora decidí escoger

–Thomas

Un pequeño niño, evita la mirada de la doctora mientras aprieta contra su pecho un par de hojas arrugadas.

–No seas tímido pequeño, acá puedes hablar con total libertad

Había leído información de cada uno de sus pacientes, y podía decirse que el del infante, era la que más le rompía el corazón. Vivir en un hogar en donde el abuso se manifestaba contantemente atreves de insultos y golpes, no se lo deseaba a nadie. Por eso debía oírlo de sus propios labios, para lograr comprenderlo y así ser capaz de ayudarlo.

El niño no muy convencido, miro sus hojas en donde su letra yace desprolija, como la de cualquier infante y comienza a leerla, lo mejor posible

 _Siempre debo jugar a las escondidas, pero no me gusta para nada ese juego. Paso encerrado horas adentro de mi armario o bajo la cama y me asusta porque está muy oscuro. Pero mami dice que así es mejor porque nadie puede encontrarme y gano ¡Me gusta ganar! Mami siempre me da dulces cuando lo hago. Pero a veces no tengo ganas de jugar, porque cuando lo hago escucho que mama se pone mal, ella llora y grita._

 _Yo creo que es porque llega el monstruo, aunque mama no me deja que lo llame así. Pero él hace cosas malas a mi mami._

 _Hace unos días leí un cuento de un caballero que rescataba a una princesa casi tan bella como mi mama. Un dragón tenia a la princesa prisionera en una torre muy alta pero al final el valiente guerrero la salva ¡Eso mismo iba a ser yo con mama!._

 _Me fui rápido a casa y cuando ella me dijo que era hora de jugar, me fui a mi pieza y tome uno de mis juguetes ¡Una espada igual que la del caballero! Cuando vi al monstruo llegar me puse delante de mi mama y trate de protegerla pero no lo logre._

Los ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas, mientras su voz comienza a temblar, dejando en evidencia que la causa no es tan sola la tristeza e impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sino que también miedo hacia ese "dragón" que tenia cautiva a su princesa.

 _No pude salvar a mi mama, ella me tomo y encerró en mi habitación, me dolía mucho el cuerpo pero no iba a llorar ¡Debía ser valiente! Trate de salir pero mami me encerró, yo creo que es porque estaba triste porque al final no termino como el cuento. La escuche llorar y llorar hasta que me quede dormido pegado a la puerta, esperando que esta se abriera y yo pudiera ir a salvar a mi princesa._

El agua salina caía de esos preciosos ojos verdes, haciendo borrosa la letra en las hojas, que sostenía con tanto fervor. La mujer sin poder aguantarlo se levanto y se cerca hasta el pequeño para proporcionarle un suave abrazo tratando de no implicar mucha fuerza que acrecentara aun más el dolor en las heridas que Thomas poseía.

–Te prometo Thomas, que encontrare la manera de ayudarte –el niño asintió mientras sentía los suaves dedos de la mujer acariciar su cabello con cariño, de la misma manera que lo hacia su mama.

Sin saber que decir ante la situación que tanta angustia engendro, el escritor que yacía aun lado del niño, hace el amago de una sonrisa y en un intento de disuadir la tristeza de Thomas, le dice.

–Sabias pequeño Thomas, yo hable con el caballero de tu carta una vez

– ¿Enserio señor? –pregunto curioso

–¡Por supuesto! –aseguro. – Como escritor es mi deber conocer personalmente todo sobre los personajes. – Los ojos del niño se abrieron emocionados, inundados por aquel brillo que Richard solo hayo en los ojos de su madre cuando le contaba uno de sus cuentos. – ¿Sabes que me dijo?

– ¿Qué?

Richard se arrodillo a los pies de la silla del niño y con voz dulce le respondió

–La valentía no tiene que ver con la fuerza de los músculos sino que esta yace en tu corazón –el hombre coloco su mano en el pecho de Thomas, sintiendo la calidez que se desprendía de ese pequeño cuerpo. –El intentar defender a tu madre de ese "dragón", te ha vuelto un caballero muy valiente Thomas, jamás lo dudes

La doctora sonrió orgullosa al ver como el infante abrazaba con fuerza a Richard que le devolvía el gesto gustoso.

–Muy cierto Richard, tendemos a llevarnos por lo que nos muestra nuestro ojos y a veces el que posee la apariencia más fuerte por fuera, puede estar roto por dentro –la joven volvió a sentarse en su silla para fijar sus ojos en el último y más reacio a hablar de sus pacientes –Masshiro-san es el ultimo, lo escuchamos

–No me bajare a hacer una de tus tonterías, humana –la mujer sonrió al esperarse venir esta respuesta.

Masshiro era un joven proveniente de Japón, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no era más que adolecente jugando a vestirse como un personaje de anime. Pero la realidad era más bien diferente, los ojos dorados de Masshiro al igual que su cabello plateado era cien por ciento reales, y para desgracias de los presentes su mal humor igual.

Heredero de las tierras del Oeste e hijo de uno de los demonios más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Masshiro pasaba una vida llena de lujos materiales pero escases en otros aspectos, eso mismo es lo que ella debía enfrentar y revertir.

–Te agradecería que a mí me hablaras con respeto, no estás en tu reino y ante mí no sos un príncipe sino un paciente –dijo fríamente la doctora sin el menor miedo –Acá es mi reino y se hace lo que yo digo, no puedo permitir que sigas viniendo sino vas a hablar. Ya hace un mes que no oigo ni un sonido salir de tu boca, que no sea un gruñido.

–Insolente ¡¿Te atreves a hablarme así a mí?! –podía ver claramente como los ojos del joven se tornaban mas frio que glaciares y su rasgos se endurecían al igual que el acero, dejando a la vista solo enojo.

Porque eso era lo único que ella lograba ver, una máscara de enojo que día a día la lucia, ante cualquier persona que se acercara. Masshiro era su paciente mas difícil, tanto con Thomas como Richard quedaba en evidencia la herida que tenía que sanar, pero con este otro joven, no dejaba ver el daño ni siquiera una causa.

Frustrada se lleva la mano a la la cabeza, para luego soltar un suspiro resignada

–Hay una razón que te motiva a venir acá, sé que no perderías tú tiempo sino obtuvieras algo a cambio, Masshiro-san –dijo la mujer con seguridad –Ya que te rehúsas a hacerlo por ti mismo me vi obligada a pedir ayuda –la mujer saca un pequeño pergamino del bolsillo de su bata blanca y se lo enseña al joven –Es tu última oportunidad, o dices lo que en verdad sucede o leeré este mensaje que me hizo llegar La Lady, tu madre.

Masshiro cerró sus puños hasta el punto de sentir el aroma de su propia sangre, a causa de las letales garras que tenía, en vez de uñas. Como ansiaba tener sus poderes, para callar a esa insolente humana que se atrevía a amenazarlo, pero ni bien llegaba a esa inhóspita tierra, sus habilidades quedaban selladas hasta que regresara a su reino.

–Bien, tomare eso como una respuesta –dijo la joven haciendo referencia al silencio empleado por el heredero al trono

Se disponía a abrir el pergamino cuando uno de diferente color le fue extendido. Al alzar los ojos se encontró con el bello iris dorado del hombre que le daba lo que parecía ser otra carta.

–Me niego a leerla en voz alta para solo satisfacerte humana, pero si uniéndome a este tonto juego dejas de fastidiarme, lo hare

Jamás había hablado tanto en su vida y esperaba que no se volviera a repetir, ya suficiente vergonzoso caer ante las ordenes de esa "doctora".

La ojiazul sonrió y tomando el pergamino en sus manos dijo. –Terminamos por hoy

Los pacientes se levantaron y agradeciendo, exceptuando uno, la escucha de la joven, se marcharon. Solo una vez que se aseguro que no había nadie en la habitación más que ella, se permitió leer la carta.

 _Ansió el poder de mi padre, llevar el reino que el mismo creo, es mi destino desde que soy un niño. No veo otra meta en mi vida que no sea superar lo que él hizo y acallar las voces de esos miserables que se atreven a cuestionarme a causa de mi madre._

 _El odio me carcome cuando escucho sus asquerosas palabras hacia mi, pero son tan cobardes que ni las dicen. Cortaría cada cabeza con mi espada si me fuera permitido, pero no perderé mi tiempo con basuras como ellos._

 _La mezcla de sangres, el que mi madre sea humana, no intervendrá de ninguna manera en como llegue a liderar las tierras de mi padre. Mostrare que mi poder es supremo a cualquier de esos mediocres y acallare sus voces de una vez por todas._

–Masshiro-san –la mujer miro con pesar la carta que a pesar de lo a primera vista era odio, destilaba algo distinto en ella cuando la leía… dolor.

Este hombre no era más que un niño atormentado por las habladurías que le siguieron desde pequeño. Llevaba la tan necesidad de demostrar que no existía debilidad alguna en él, que monto un escudo y guardo cualquier sentimiento, que hiciera evidente la sangre humana que corría por sus venas.

Pero iba ayudarlo a él, a todos, pero no lo haría sola.

 **…..**

Guardo su carta al instante que escucho un suave golpe provenir de la puerta, adivinando ya quien era solo dijo un "adelante" con suavidad mientras miraba las notas que tomo, asegurándose que todo lo necesario estuviera listo.

–Doctora –tres mujeres jóvenes entraban a la habitación, regalándoles una pequeña sonrisa les indico que se sentaran.

–Bienvenidas, muchas gracias por atender mi llamado tan rápido

–Gracias a usted por elegirnos –dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

– ¿Ya saben porque están aquí no? –cuestiono la mujer levantando la libreta para que todas la vieran

–Esto se tornara divertido –respondió otra joven de largos cabellos violetas y ojos azules

–Dudo que encuentres la diversión en la tarea que te de Mei-san –dijo divertida la doctora para luego afirmar –Pero confió ciegamente en ustedes para que ayuden a estas tres vidas.

–Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo –la doctora le sonrió a la tercera y última joven, de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes

–Entonces empecemos –la mujer se aclara la voz y de forma más seria lee las anotaciones que hizo sobre sus otros pacientes –Richard es un joven escritor que pasa sus días en su departamento, sumamente famoso ahora se encuentra en crisis al no obtener ninguna idea, que según él, sea aceptable para un nuevo libro. Convive con la presión no solo de los medios sino que también de su representante… Esta tarea será para vos, Emily –la castaña que hasta el momento estuvo escuchando atenta lo que la mujer leía, asiente –Vive a través de sus historias, el mismo es su personaje pero su vida real pasa delante de sus ojos sin que lo note. Monótona, aburrida, necesito que lo sacudas, que le recuerdes que la mejor forma de escribir es viviendo y que recupere el placer que sentía por este arte.

–Entiendo, puedes dejármelo a mí –le respondió con seguridad la joven mientras tomaba las anotaciones que le extendía la doctora.

–El siguiente es Thomas, y él será para ti Laura –la joven pelinegra asiente mientras espera que la mujer continúe –Thomas es un pobre niño que debe afrontar una situación de maltrato constante en su casa, siendo testigo de los golpes que recibe su madre a causa de su padre. Su inocencia la llevo a tratar de defender a su madre, tal cual según él, lo hizo un caballero a una princesa en uno de sus cuentos.

–¡Pobre criatura! –expreso Laura horrorizada

–Te necesito a ti Laura, tu calidez le proporcionara un escape de su vida, tendrás que ser fuerte para escucharlo y respetar la decisión que el desee tomar sea cual sea

–Pero… –la doctora la callo antes de que pudiera continuar

–Conviértete en su Ángel guardián, Laura, pero lo más importante es que le cures el alma porque estoy segura que terminara destruida –Laura asintió mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, afectada toma las notas y se vuelve a sentar sumida en sus pensamientos

–Entonces el premio mayor quedo para mi ¿No? –pregunto de forma burlona Mei

–Exacto Mei-san, tú te encargaras de Masshiro –la doctora agarro sus notas y leyó –Masshiro es el heredero de las Tierras del Oeste, su vida se ha basado en lujos y entrenamientos extremos, pero lleva una carga pesada en sus hombros. Los prejuicios que produce la mezcla de sus sangre más el lugar que ocupa, lo ha convertido en alguien despiadado, sin sentimientos… Un cuerpo sin corazón –la doctora termina de leer y mira a la joven –Solo alguien que vivió lo mismo que él lograra entenderlo, por eso te elegí a vos Mei. Vienen del mismo mundo y vos viviste en carne propia lo que puede ser tener un padre demonio y uno humano. Quiero que te conviertas en su reflejo, que enfrente su dolor y no lo oculte bajo una máscara de hielo, sé que no será sencillo

– ¿Sencillo? Yo creo que la palabra correcta es imposible ¡Una roca tiene más expresiones que ese hombre!

–Aun no lo conoces Mei, así que no te apresures –aconsejo la doctora –Además hay que hacerle ver que el ansiado poder que él desea no le dará una vida llena de felicidad, muéstrale la parte humana que tiene, aflora sus sentimientos, que acepte lo que es y sea feliz con ello.

–Lo intentare, pero no aseguro nada –respondió la mujer levantándose para tomar las anotaciones

–Bueno eso es todo por el momento, ya tienen sus misiones, nos iremos viendo para que me informen cualquier cambio –dijo la doctora mientras se levantaba de la silla y acompañaba a las jóvenes a la puerta

–Así será doctora muchas gracias

–De nada Emily

La puerta se cierra y al instante que eso sucede, la luz se apaga desasiendo totalmente el escenario donde trascurría esta historia.

–Amor ¿Terminaste? –un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes venia en busca de su novia

La joven escritora deja de teclear en su computadora y sonriéndole mira los libros que mantuvo a su lado.

 _"Más que una médica"_

 _"Una simple doncella"_

 _"Oraciones de la vida"_

–Si ya termine –levantándose de la silla toma su tapado y se pone a un lado del joven

–No sé cómo puedes estar horas escribiendo –le dice él

–Es divertido, además no estoy sola, hablo con mis personajes, así jamás me aburriría –le responde la escritora guiñándole un ojo provocando aun más el desconcierto en el joven

–Realmente a veces no te entiendo

Y escuchando la risa de la mujer ambos se fueron, dejando atrás más que una simple historia.

 **Fin**

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del mismo, como verán quise probar algo distinto. Escribir fantasía es algo que me encanta, pero quería salir de lo típico seres sobrenaturales, por eso mismo nació "Mil vidas en una".

Un cuento fantástico en donde también intento entender mejor a mis personajes, cada uno de estos cuenta con una historia aparte, por si desean leerla, esta publicada acá.

Espero que hallan disfrutado de su lectura nos leemos muy pronto, Mena.


End file.
